


Birthday Boy

by Snoop_Kat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 07/28, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday My Son!, Lance's Birthday, Langst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's his birthday, birthday fic, but slight langst, but the team ih here to support him!, he misses his family, klance, lance is homesick, like this shit is sugar, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Lance misses home and it's his birthday.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be, but I have a fun time writing fluff for once 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Lance woke up with a scream on his lips, sweat decorating his caramel skin like dew in the morning. He felt like he couldn't breath and he fought his lungs to bring in enough oxygen for his eyes to return normal. Slowly removing the spots that clouded his vision with every breath he took in. Lance ran his hand through his short brown hair, pulling the sweat off his scalp. He quickly glanced at his boyfriend, still sound asleep despite all the noise Lance had just created. 

 

Lance pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, fighting back the whimpers that threatened to push past his sealed lips.  _ Why, why did I have to see them again? Today of all days.  _ Lance rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock and placed his head on his knees.  _ 4:23am, July 28th.  _ When he closed his eyes he could still see them. All of them. His siblings, his parents, his grandparents, his nieces and nephews, his aunts and uncles. He could see them waking him up to the smell of his favorite food and taking him to the beach or an amusement park. Then after a full day of fun and adventure Lance would get whatever he wanted for dinner, his cake and of course presents. It was the same every year but Lance loved it, it was his day. A day he could spend with his family, a day he wouldn’t be stressed out. 

 

Yet this day wasn’t like the others. Lance wasn’t in his bed back in Varadero, he wasn’t waking up to the smell of his mam á’s cooking, he wasn’t with his family.  Lance could feel the tears start to burn behind his eyes and he squeezed his eyes tighter, as if it would keep them from falling.  _ Mamá said no crying on your birthday, it brings bad luck.  _ Lance wiped his eyes and pulled his head off his knees. 

 

He sat completely still for a few minutes before he dragged himself out of the bed, releasing a slight chuckle at Keith’s groan at the lack of heat. “Sorry mi amor, I will be back soon.” Lance leaned over and planted a kiss on the raven boy’s head and made his way to the showers. 

 

-

 

Heat. That was the only thing Lance could feel. It covered his body from head to toe, making the air heavy as his lungs brought the moist air in and out, consuming him in the bubble of safety. Making him feel home.  Lance rolled his shoulders, letting the water roll over him like rain. 

 

Rain. _ I miss rain.  _ Lance closed his eyes, bringing his head up towards the shower head. If he stood still enough and kept his eyes shut tightly he could imagine that the shower was actually rain. He could imagine his family running around with him outside, jumping in the mud puddles that formed in front of his porch when it was too rainy to go to the beach on his 12th birthday. He could still hear the shrieks from his sister when he tackled her into a giant puddle. He could still feel the pressure from his brother as his fingers tickled his sides. He could still feel the happiness that filled the air and hear the click of the camera as his mother attempted to capture every moment that past. He could still feel the warmth from his mother’s arms as she lifted him up and spun him in the air whispering words that only Lance could hear over the rain that fell on them. “ _ Hijo, never forget that this is all for you and you are the brightest of all the stars. Te amo y feliz cumpleaños.”  _

 

“Lance? You in there?” The voice was muffled through the door and the water that moved over Lance’s ears but he could still tell who it was. Keith. 

 

Lance rubbed his face and opened his eyes,  _ I wonder what time it is? It has to be around six, him and Shiro always train at six.  _ “Yeah, it’s me.” Lance shook his head at the crack in his voice and prayed that Keith didn’t hear it, he notices everything. 

 

“....Why are you awake so early? Are you feeling okay?” Keith’s voice was laced with concern and Lance immediately felt guilt drop in his stomach for making his boyfriend worry. 

 

“Yeah babe, I just couldn’t sleep that’s all.” Lance leaned his head against the wall of the shower, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“Well, Shiro and I are going to train, I’ll see you at breakfast.” Keith’s footsteps slowly faded away and soon Lance was alone yet again.  _ Come on Lance. No one on the team knows, we don’t have time for that. Let’s just pretend it’s a normal day.  _ Lance turned off the shower, he reached for a towel and started to dry off his body.  _ Maybe I can fly Blue today, that would be fun.  _

 

Lance glanced down at the bathroom counter and felt confusion consume him. He reached his hand out and grabbed a bottle that was not there the last time he took a shower and slowly turned it around in his hands. It was a facemask, he had seen it in Allura’s room once when he went in to borrow some shampoo. She had explained it to him and made it very clear how expensive it was on Altea, only the royalty or rich had it. Lance debted giving the bottle back to Allura,  _ maybe she forgot it in my bathroom? But why would she be in my bathroom? The only people that come in here are me and Keith.  _ He looked back down at the bottle, debating what to do.  _ I guess since it’s here, I can use it. I mean Allura does have more of it.  _ He opened the bottle and started to apply it to his damp skin, feeling slightly more relaxed. 

 

-

 

Lance ended up spending almost two hours in his bathroom, spending time on his skin and taking some much desired “Lance Time.” He strolled into the dinning room around eightish, immediately taking his seat next to Keith who was sitting at the table talking to Pidge. Keith quickly ended his conversation with her and turned his attention towards the slightly taller boy. 

 

“Good morning honey, did you sleep okay?” Keith reached forward to intertwine their fingers together and Lance gave them a small squeeze. 

 

“Like the dead. What about you?” Lance glanced around the table, giving Hunk a smile before returning his eyes to the boy beside him. 

 

“I slept pretty good.” Keith opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Coran walking into the room, carrying platters of goo. 

 

Lance simply smiled at his boyfriend and looked towards Coran. “Goo again? Sometimes I think that, that is the only thing you can make.” The entire table erupted in laughter and Coran placed the platters on the table, a small smile on his face. 

 

“Now Lance, don’t you remember that ‘paladin lunch’ I made for you when you were all attempting to form Voltron out of battle?” Coran twisted his moustache and Shiro shivered at the memory of that lunch. 

 

“Coran, that lunch was very, shall I say interesting.” Shiro forced a smile upon his face and laughter filled the room once more. 

 

Lance smiled at his team and dished himself a plate of goo,  _ this isn’t so bad _ . 

 

-

 

Training was nearly unbearable, Allura wanted the team to try out a new fighting technique but for some reason only Keith was with Lance. Everyone else was gone and Lance knew that Keith was hiding something from him. 

 

“Ugh.” Lance landed on the ground, closing his eyes from the bright lights that brightened up the training deck. 

 

Keith jogged over to Lance and dropped down besides him. “Lance! Are you okay?” Lance nodded and felt Keith pull him up slightly. “What happened to you? You were doing so well?” 

 

Lance rubbed his temple with his left hand. “My mind is just distracted.” He gazed at Keith’s feet and felt a hand move through his hair. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything right?” Keith removed his hand from Lance’s hair and pulled him up on his feet. 

 

“Yeah, can we talk in our room?” Keith nodded and they both made their ways to their rooms, hand in hand. 

 

-

 

“So baby, what’s bothering you?” Keith tightened his arms around his boyfriend and Lance buried his head into Keith’s chest. They were both cuddling, changed back into their normal clothes, snuggling under the blankets, holding each other tightly like one would disappear if they didn’t. Everyone on the team was well of aware of their relationship and Lance was proud of it, yet he never knew when it was the right time to drop those three magical words. I love you. Neith one of the boys have said it and Lance had never found the right moment to say it, yet he tended to forget about it, never wanting to ruin the moment by saying something too soon.

 

“I miss home.” His voice was mumbled in his lovers chest and the arms moved tighter around him. 

 

“I know. I know you do.” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper and his voice reminded Lance of his mother's.

 

They were both silent, the only noise filling the room was their breaths. “Do you think they miss me?” 

 

“Of course they do Lance! I know for a fact that they miss you all the time.” Keith started to trace his fingers over Lance’s carmel skin, distracting him from any negative thoughts about his family forgetting him. 

 

“Okay, as long as you think so.” Lance looked up and smiled at the boy he was holding. 

 

Keith smiled and leaned down towards his boyfriend, placing a light kiss on his lips. “I know so.” Silence filled the room again but it was a comfortable silence and Lance found himself drifting off to sleep, dreaming of his family and of Keith. 

 

-

 

Lance woke up, alone. He felt around the blankets but found them cold, signaling that Keith had left awhile ago. Lance tried not to pout but he was slightly disappointed that he woke up alone. He and Keith rarely woke up together, Keith left early for training and Lance usually slept in to at least seven. He felt his stomach growl and managed to pull himself out of the bed, stretching his muscles as soon as he stood up.  _ I need food.  _

 

Lance crossed the room to grab his jacket but as he slipped his jacket on over his left arm something fell out onto the floor. It was about the size of a quarter and the wrapper was a soft gold color.  _ What is this?  _ Lance leaned down and picked up the small object smiling at it in the pale light in his room. 

 

_ Candy.  _ It was an Altean candy, he had heard Coran talk highly about this candy, something he had eaten as a little boy. Lance of course had never asked to try a piece knowing full well that Coran only had a few pieces left and felt honored that he had gotten a piece. Lance slowly unwrapped the candy, making sure to preserve the wrapper and placed the piece on his tongue. It melted as soon as it hit his tongue and Lance tasted raspberries with a hint of dark chocolate. The flavoured consumed Lance’s senses and he couldn’t help but laugh, he hadn’t tasted something like that since he left for the Garrison. It made him feel home. 

 

Lance placed the wrapper on his desk and started to make his way towards the dinning room, praying Hunk had made something good for dinner. Lance was about halfway to the dining room when he started to smell something different, something good. Lance started to walk slightly faster, the smell increasing and becoming stronger with every step he took.   _ That smells like….no it can’t be!  _ Lance didn’t even know he was running until he nearly slammed into the door for the room that the smell was coming from. 

 

Lance eagerly hit the button to open the automatic door and nearly fell over in surprise at what happened next.  

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!!!” Everyone shouted and confetti decorated the room, landing on Lance who was too shocked to remove them from his hair. The room was decorating in banners and balloons and everyone was wearing birthday hats, even the mice.

 

Lance was speechless and his mouth hung open only closing when Keith placed his hand under it, bringing it up. “If you leave your mouth open, bugs will go in it and lay eggs.” 

 

Lance moved his head away from Keith's hands, “how did you guys know?” Lance’s eyes began to wonder over towards Hunk who was avoiding his gaze. “Hunk.” 

 

Hunk attempted to stay quiet but he broke within a few ticks. “I’m sorry Lance! But you weren't saying anything and we needed to celebrate! It’s your birthday after all!” 

 

Lance laughed at his best friend, walking over to give him a hug. “You’re amazing.” 

 

Hunk laughed, “I know so that’s why for dinner I made your favorite!” Hunk lifted up the covers on the platters and Lance could have cried at what he saw. 

 

“How did you even get the ingredients for this?” Lance picked up a few different foods, immediately placing them in his mouth, groaning at how good they tasted. 

 

“Coran helped. Me and him had to go to a few different planets but it was worth it.” Hunk reached his hand back to scratch his head and Lance hugged him again. 

 

“Thank you so much Hunk.” Lance felt a tap on his shoulder and came face to face with Allura, who was wearing a make ship party hat.

 

“Did you enjoy the facemask I left in your bathroom?” She gave him a huge smile, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Of course! I see why you like it!” Lance traced his fingers down his face, feeling how soft his skin was. Allura gave Lance a hug, telling him happy birthday and Coran immediately took her spot. 

 

“My boy, do you like the party? Pidge and Shiro helped with the decorations.” Coran motioned to Lance's fellow teammates and he smiled at them. 

 

“Of course I do Coran, this is perfect.” He gave the older man a hug and moved over to thank the others. 

 

Pidge brushed off the thanks, “you’re like a brother to me. You deserve this and more.” She gave him a hug and Lance moved on to Shiro. 

 

Shiro told him about the process of decorating and how they spent all day doing it. “So that’s why none of you were at training!” Lance slapped his forehead and everyone laughed. 

 

“Yes Lance that is why. We just wanted to surprise you.” Shiro placed his human hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Well you definitely did that.” Lance laughed and focused on the party, not a care in the world.

 

-

 

Lance was full, he couldn’t eat another bite. Everyone was laughing and having a good time and they taught Allura and Coran how to sing Happy Birthday. Lance was sitting on the couch, a party hat placed on his head, his right arm around Keith’s shoulder, who was wearing a matching hat.  Keith leaned over and whispered in Lance’s ear, “come with me.” Keith grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him up and leading him out of the room, not even batting an eye at the knowing looks his team gave him. 

 

Lance ignored his team but couldn’t ignore the way his heart beated as he was lead into Red’s hanger.  _ Where are we going?  _ Keith lead him up the ramp into Red and soon he was being flown out of the castle without the slightly idea of where Keith was taking him. 

 

Red had been flying for a few minutes when Keith threw a blindfold at Lance telling him to put it on. Lance complied, ignoring the shake in his hands that happened every time he was uncertain about things. Lance was only blindfolded for a few more minutes but he soon felt Red land and Keith moving around her. Lance felt Keith take his hands and he was pulled off the floor in Red. 

 

“Ready Lance?” His voice was quiet and Lance nodded, letting Keith lead him out of Red. It was slight challenge getting Lance on top of Red blindfolded but eventually Lance and Keith were sitting on Red’s head. 

 

It was warm, yet not too warm. It was comfortable. The wind was blowing slightly and Lance attempted to figure out where he was. “Are you ready?” Lance nodded and Keith untied the blindfold revealing what was previously hidden to Lance. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened at what he saw and he couldn’t help but be in complete awe. The sky was covered in multiple different colors. Blue, purple, red, green and so many more. Lance couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The stars were vibrant and this planet at four moons, all different colors and sizes. He had never seen anything like it before, it was beautiful. 

 

“Do you like it? Coran told me about this planet a week ago and I can down here to check it out, every night meteorites pass through the sky.” Keith intertwined their pinkies together and Lance shook his head in awe. 

 

“I love it.” Lance leaned into his boyfriend's touch, keeping his eyes trained on the stars. 

 

“And I love you.” Keith looked at Lance and Lance had to blink a few times, letting the words sink into his brain.  _ Did he just?  _ Before Lance could even question what Keith said he planted a kiss on his lips, only pulling away when he ran out of breath. “I love you too.” 

 

Keith smiled and pulled Lance in for another kiss. “Happy Birthday, I hope this is okay. I know we’re not your family but we all tried our best.” 

 

Lance smiled and placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “It’s perfect. Yes, you all may not be my blood family I still consider you all my family.” 

 

Keith broke into a grin, “you are amazing you know that?” 

 

Lance chuckled slightly laying down on Red, pulling Keith down with him, wrapping his arms around him, entangling their legs. “I know.” Both of the boys laughed and stared up at the night sky just as the first meteorite passed through.

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up for my boys <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudo/comment or subscribe 
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr:  
> The-Kittens-Of-Voltron


End file.
